


Damaged Goods

by Alecature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Auror Harry Potter, Beta Hermione Granger, Bottom Tom Riddle, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Beats Grindelwald as a baby, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ginny Weasley, Omega Sirius Black, Omega Tom Riddle, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Protective Harry Potter, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecature/pseuds/Alecature
Summary: He had to move now, and fast.Quiet as a mouse, Tom slips out of bed, being careful not to wake up the sleeping Alpha lying next to him. His legs and body are sore from their previous activities and Tom nearly whimpers when a small sliver of cum rolls down his leg. He shudders softly and rushes to put on his clothes, glancing every now and then at the sleeping Alpha on the bed. If he did the dosage correctly, he wouldn't wake up for a while. Tom checks his pocket watch, exactly one in the morning of June the 21, 1953.This was the day Tom Riddle would escape.Or...Tom is living an abusive lifestyle with his former lover and the father of his child. Sick of all the abuse, Tom decides to run away only to fall in love with an Alpha just as damaged as himself.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/ Original Male Character(s) (past)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have to work on my other story with Dabi but I got this idea and I really wanted to write it down. There's no Voldemort in this story, instead Harry defeats Grindelwald as a baby. Tom and Harry are both 27 in this story. I apologize if Tom is out of character, but that's because he's not evil in this story.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story :3.

* * *

**One:**

He had to move now, and fast.

Quiet as a mouse, Tom slips out of bed, being careful not to wake up the sleeping Alpha lying next to him. His legs and body are sore from their previous activities and Tom nearly whimpers when a small sliver of cum rolls down his leg. He shudders softly and rushes to put on his clothes, glancing every now and then at the sleeping Alpha on the bed. If he did the dosage correctly, he wouldn't wake up for a while. Tom checks his pocket watch, exactly one in the morning of June the 21, 1953.

This was the day Tom Riddle would escape.

Running to the closet, Tom pulls out a trunk and starts shoving clothes inside it. He skips over Nathan's clothes with a grimace. He never enjoyed the Alpha's scent, not when it reminded him of all those times Nate had beat him black and blue for not coming home on time. Or all those times he'd yell at Tom because Percy was crying. 

Shaking his head, Tom closes the lid of the trunk and picks it up. His sore and bruised arms protest at the action and he nearly drops the damned thing on the ground. He hisses in Parseltongue under his breath and murmurs a spell. _Wingardium Leviosa._ The trunk rises from the ground and Tom pulls it out of the bedroom, not before grabbing his wand and quietly closing the door behind him.

Lowering the trunk by the main entrance, Tom slips into the kitchen. Heading to the cabinet over the sink Tom reaches up on his toes to grab his secret stash of galleons. He moves to the pantry, grabbing the baby bottles and the formula powder Percy needed. The container is almost out, he'd need to buy some more soon. 

Placing everything in the diaper bag, Tom double checks he has everything they'd need. Food for himself for at least two days: check. A fresh pack of diapers for Percy: check. Three extra onesies in case his pup had an accident: check. There were two apples and a banana in there for Percy as well. Once Tom was safe and hidden, he'd buy his precious pup a couple of mangoes. His beautiful smart loving pup deserves it, especially after everything he went through. 

Zipping the bag closed, Tom quickly moves it to the door by the trunk. He takes a deep breath and moves over to his pup's room. Flipping on the light, Tom walks over to the crib where his beloved Percy sleeps. The pup has his arms around the plush bear Tom had bought him when he was born, his lovely little button nose rosy in the way only a pup's nose could be. 

Tom presses a kiss to Percy's temple and the pup whines softly in his sleep. Tom coos in response, leaning over to nose his dark locks, enjoying how his beloved pup reacts to his mummy's scent. Slowly, Percy opens his beautiful hazel eyes. Still very sleepy, the pup places a hand on Tom's cheek with a soft giggle. Tom kisses it in return.

"Ma," Percy mumbles, making Tom let out a watery smile.

"Hello my precious pup," Tom coos quietly, suppressing any tears that might upset the young pup. "Mummy is going to take very good care of you, okay?"

Percy babbles something in return and Tom smiles.

Picking the baby up, Tom checks Percy's diaper and reaches over to the small dresser next to the crib to pull out a fresh onesie for the baby. He removes Percy's clothes swiftly, cooing all the while at the curious pup. Done with changing, Tom rested Percy's head on his shoulder, patting the baby's back softly to lull him back to sleep. He'd be hungry and annoyed when he woke up but Tom had no time to feed the pup right now.

He checks his watch again. He has half and hour before the sleeping drought wears off. 

With his pup in his arms Tom rushes over to he living room. He sets the sleeping baby down to haul the diaper bag over his shoulder and to murmur another spell to make the trunk float. Tom cradles Percy in his arms and unlocks the front door.

This was it. Tom would be free.

With a shaky breath he glances back to the closed bedroom door where Nate was still sleeping. No doubt the Alpha would be livid when he found out Tom was gone. He'd search for him everywhere, demanding to know from everyone where Tom Marvolo Riddle was but Tom would be safe by then.

At least he hoped so. 

With another deep breath, Tom walks out the house with a pup in his arms and a destination in mind.

\----

"Excuse me miss."

The woman behind the counter of The Leaky Cauldron gives him a soft smile. Tom knows the smile is fake. Her eyes show concern, pity, when she looks over at the tall, bruised Omega standing behind the counter holding a 9 month old baby in his arms. Tom tries to smile back. He doesn't think it comes out right. 

"Yes sweetheart?"

Tom suppresses a a shudder. "I'd like to request a room for a couple of days." He shifts Percy slightly when the baby stirs. "I'm meeting someone tomorrow."

She hums, flipping open a book and writing something down.

"How many are in your party? Just the two of you?" Her smiles strains when she notices the lack of a mate behind Tom. "Do you have a mate with you?"

Tom's blood turns cold in his veins. His brain scrambles for a lie, something quick and easy. If he tells the truth then Nate would find him. 

"He's um, he's on a trip right now. It was all very last minute. He probably won't be back in, um... A month?" The woman stares at him surprised and Tom covers it up with a sweet smile. "He told me not to worry. He knows I can take care of myself.

 _"Bullshit,"_ Tom's brain says, _"absolute bullshit."_

Tom tells his brain to shut up. 

She hesitates for a second, but hands him the key anyways. "Alright then. Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron sir. If you need me, my name is Amelia. Your room in on the second floor to the left, number 24."

"Thank you very much. My name is T- Trevor!" Tom smiles again. "Do you need me to pay now?"

"Five galleons now, the rest at the end of your stay."

Tom hands her the money, adding a little extra for an owl service, and bids her goodnight. He walks slowly to his room. It's a wonder no one has recognized him yet, he secretly hopes it stays that way for at least another week or so. Tom sets everything down and places Percy on the bed. The pup curls in on himself and lets out a slight yawn. Tom smiles at him and pulls out a piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes.

He needs to talk to Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tom and Dumbledore talk about what to do next as well as some insight on Harry Potter's current life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I spelled apparate right. I'm also very sorry if this chapter feels rushed. Also, quick note, male Omegas can lactate. They don't have female reproductive systems but they do lactate. Okay that's all for now :3.

* * *

**Two:**

"Daddy!" James screams jostling Harry from his precious sleep.

Opening his eyes slowly Harry can just barely make out the blurry face of his four year old softly hitting him with his small fists. James gets on the bed just as Harry is about to roll over again to sleep. He sits on Harry's chest making the Alpha mumble something in his sleep.

"James," Harry starts. "Sweetheart, daddy's tired." 

James whines and starts to hit Harry's chest. "But daddy! You promised we'd go to see Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony!" He starts to jump on the bed, making it shake under his weight. Harry lets out another groan. He doesn't recall telling James they'd go see Sirius and Remus. The pup must have managed to make him promise while Harry was getting ready for bed. It didn't help in the slightest that he was more than a bit drunk last night.

 _'A bit drunk?'_ His brain reprimands. _'You were smashed!'_

Harry isn't awake enough to contradict it.

The bed continues to creak with James' bouncing and the sound of the rusty springs is starting to get on Harry's nerves. After a couple minutes of trying to ignore the sound, the Alpha lets out another loud groan and turns to grab his glasses from the bedside table. 

"You're a devil Little Snitch." Harry mumbles halfheartedly when James cheers and demands a piggy back ride from his father. Yawning, he settles the boy on his shoulders and starts to make his way to the kitchen. 

His place is well packed. A small suburban home in Magical London where he and his pup settled down. It's not something amazing, nothing like Grimmauld Place or the beautiful home him and Ginny had bought once they got married, but it's enough for both of them. James never seems to complain about his living conditions. In fact, the only time Harry remembers to have heard the pup complain about their living situation was when the power went out last spring. The pup had whined and clawed at his father's legs the whole while, screaming about how terrible their house was.

Harry did not reprimand him because he was too busy doubling over in laughter at the pup's actions. 

James slides off Harry's shoulders once they reach the kitchen. He runs over to the pantry and starts pulling things out to make himself a turkey sandwich. Walking over to the coffee machine, Harry starts his usual hangover inflicted morning brew. James hands him the knife and points to the bread, cheese and turkey, a sign that means he wants Harry to help him cut the slices.

"I taught you to use a knife two days ago," Harry says, yet he takes the knife anyways. "Why don't you wanna do it?"

"Mummy said I nearly gave her and Grandma a heart attack when I grabbed a knife yesterday." James replies. "She said I'm not allowed to grab sharp things anymore."

Harry bites his tongue before something else pops out. He knows that if he says anything wrong about Ginny's teachings, James would go and tell her. He really hopes the pup doesn't remember Harry's drunken stupor yesterday. He can't go another month without seeing his kids again.

Once he finishes cutting the slices Harry gives them to James. The boy finishes making his sandwich and walks over to the table to eat. "Make sure to finish quickly Little Snitch," Harry tells him. "Remember we still have to pick up Albus from your mum's place."

Nodding, James starts to scarf down his food like a starving animal. Harry chuckles into his coffee mug. Messy eating is yet another thing Ginny complains about. James is a toddler, he's expected to make a mess. Besides, it's nothing a little magic can't fix. Harry didn't get the luxury of scarfing up his food as a kid so why is it such a crime for James to do it?

 _"He's not you Harry."_ The Alpha can almost hear Ginny's voice in return. _"You can't make him you."_

Placing his now empty mug in the sink Harry walks over to the bathroom, not before giving James a small peck on the side of his temple to which the pup responds with an annoyed whine. Now in the bathroom he checks his reflection in the dusty overhead mirror.

There's knots in his hair and his beard. Dull, bloodshot green eyes stare back at him under a pair of slightly broken glasses as he runs a comb through the tangled locks. He reeks of beer and firewhisky but he has no time for a shower. Instead he splashes his face with water, takes one of the hangover pills Sirius gave him once in a lifetime and walks out of the bathroom to change. On the way to his room he spots James placing several small drawings and stuffed animals in a bag. He likes to draw things for Albus and Ginny but mostly for Albus. 

"Little Snitch," Harry says, making James turn to look at him. "Are you done dressing?"

James nods with a smile which makes Harry smile in return. His precious little pup was so smart. He turns back to his room and closes the door. Once he's done changing he grabs his wand and walks over to the living room. James is already waiting by the door, bouncing so excitedly it looks like he's going to wee his pants.

Harry smiles down at him and James smiles in return. Right before they go out, Harry rubs his wrist on the pup's neck, right over his scent glands. James lets out another annoyed whine but he doesn't push his father away. Harry's pup was very open to scenting, something that neither of his parents ever did enjoy. Remus says it's because Harry's father loved to scent him and his mother but Harry thinks it's something he picked up on his own. 

Once the pup is fully scented Harry grabs his small toddler hand and they apparate to The Burrow. 

James knocks on the door twice, a broad excited grin splitting his face. Harry wishes he could share that excitement. His heart pounds in his chest instead and his palms sweat at his sides. He nearly jumps when the door opens to reveal Ginny.

Harry's thought about his ex wife for a while now. Most of his drunken nights tend to begin with a memory of the woman with whom he once shared his bed with. For a moment neither of them said anything. Ginny looked okay, better than Harry at least. Her fire red hair was swept to the side in a messy braid. Her face was flush, making her freckles stand out even more. Even after all this time she was still so beautiful. She looks him up and down with a slight grimace and a wrinkled nose. There's no doubt she can smell the alcohol on him. Before Harry could utter an excuse, James starts to tug at his mother's skirt. Ginny looks down at the little pup, letting Harry let out a sigh of relief, and smiles. James lets go of Harry's hand to wrap his arms around his mother's torso.

"Mummy!" He said with a smile.

"Good morning my precious pup." Ginny cooed in return, her fingers caressing the coarse black hair on the pup's head. "Did you have a good time with your father?"

Nodding, James nuzzled into her hands. "I drew something for Albus and Grandma. Can I go inside to see them?" 

Ginny bends down to kiss his forehead and moves to the side to let James inside. Once he was inside she turns to Harry with a scowl. He wishes James was still there, anything to avoid the incoming storm he knows will happen. 

"So," Ginny begins, her arms crossed over her chest "you got drunk last night."

Harry doesn't know what to say. She'll turn this argument against him, she always does. Besides he doesn't feel like arguing with his ex wife on his mother-in-law's porch while his two kids sit inside said house. Harry sighs, runs a hand through his messy locks and looks Ginny in the eye.

"Where's Albus?" He asks. There's a spark of guilty pleasure inside him when Ginny scoffs, obviously displeased at him for avoiding the statement. She holds the door open, ushering Harry inside. 

Harry hasn't been here in a while. Ginny made it clear that she didn't want him around and Harry didn't push her to make space for him in her life, he wasn't heartless. Molly usually invited him over every now and then to chat or to take care of her grandkids but he usually denied the requests. Harry thinks she understands, or at least he hopes she understands. Molly is bustling in the kitchen when he goes inside. She's making something that smells like heaven itself and Harry's stomach protests next to Ginny, which earns him another scowl.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry calls out. 

Molly stops working at the sound of his voice. She turns to look at him, a surprised smile forming on her face. Molly's gotten older, her red hair has light strands of silver running through it and she moves at a slower pace when she wraps Harry in a hug. She smiles at him the way only a mother knows to and Harry nearly buckles at the rush of her comforting Omega scent. It's been a while he's been held so tenderly.

"It's so good to see you Harry." Molly says once she pulls away. "Albus already had breakfast. Are going to stay for a while?" 

Harry manages to fold his face into what he hopes is a comforting smile. "We're actually on our way to see Remus and Sirius Mrs. Weasley but thank you for the offer." He prays that Molly won't insist. She knows he can't say no when she insists.

Molly's smile falters slightly but she gives him another hug anyways. "Don't worry about it Harry. I'll go fetch Albus for you." She walks over to the stairs and calls Harry's pups down. James appears first, followed by his brother Albus.

As soon as the younger pup sees him, he runs to Harry's outstretched arms. Harry hasn't seen Albus in a while, partly due to the fact that he can't seem to stay sober. He covers the pup in kisses, chuckling when he responds by giggling and pushing him away. He lets the pup catch his breath and Albus presses his face into Harry's neck, nuzzling close to his father's scent glands.

"Daddy." He mumbles. Harry fights back tears. He doesn't want Albus to see him cry. 

"Hello my darling precious pup." He presses one last kiss to Albus' temple before picking the child up. "Daddy missed you so much."

Albus snuggles closer to his father's scent, a content sigh escaping his little mouth. Rocking him softly Harry croons in the pup's ear. "Stay awake my little phoenix," he says chuckling softly when Albus whines. "We're going to see your uncles Moony and Padfoot. Once you've said hi you can fall asleep."

Albus nods but he doesn't make an effort to leave his father's arms. Harry says goodbye to Molly and Ginny before grabbing James' hand and apparating to an alleyway near Grimmauld Place.

The streets are bare, giving the place a slightly dingy atmosphere, like the feeling before a storm. Harry shifts Albus in his arms and grabs his wand. His mind begins to travel back to Hogwarts, the year where he met Sirius. He remembers the song his classmates sung that day and the lyrics resonate in the bare streets.

 _'Something wicked this way comes.'_

\----

Inside room number 24 of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom wakes up to the sound of crying. 

He instantly shoots up from bed, a hand ready to push Nate back down before he gets up to yell at Percy. He expects the scream, the slap, the violent scent enveloping the room as one of the Alpha's hands wrap around his throat yelling at him to 'shut his spawn up'.

Nothing happens. Is he still dreaming?

Tom's senses come back to him like syrup running down his throat. Nate's not here. There's no Alpha lying naked next to him. There's no one screaming and shoving at him to get up already. Tom is alone now. Tom is free.

His baby's crying grounds him back to reality.

Rocking him in his arms, Tom starts to unbutton his shirt. "Yes sweetheart mummy knows you're hungry." He says softly, his voice rough with sleep. The pup begins to search, still wailing and annoyed. Tom guides the baby to his nipple and Percy begins to suck. 

Running his fingers through his sweaty locks Tom lets out a sigh. Even after getting his first good night's sleep in a while he feels like utter shit. His stomach growls and Percy responds to it with a soft grunt, his little mouth still greedily suckling at his mother's chest like a baby kitten to its mother. Tom coos at his baby, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears on the chubby cheeks. Once Percy's had his full he lets go and starts to squirm. Tom pats his back slowly, willing the baby to burp. There's a certain smell in the pup's diaper, he'll need to change that as well.

After Percy lets out a small baby burp Tom places him back on the bed. He summons the diaper bag and rummages through it before pulling out a fresh diaper, a onesie, baby wipes and some baby powder. Percy stares at him as Tom changes his diaper and he distracts him by tickling the pup's soft belly, earning him a squeal. Once he's done changing Tom lays back on the bed, a long loud sigh escaping his lips.

He has no idea what's next on the line.

There's no doubt Nathan is awake by now. Awake and pissed off that his Omega whore is gone along with his cash and his pup. If he closes his eyes Tom can imagine his face, his actions, the maddening rage and hysteria that drown him in Nate's imaginary eyes. He can hear the threats in his mind, the promises of punishment much worst than anything Tom has ever experienced. 

Percy's small hands on his cheek distract him from imaginary Nathan's eyes. Tom smiles at him, pressing kisses onto the baby's face and actually laughing when Percy tries to copy him. There is no Nate here. No one will ever hurt them again, not if he has a say in it. Nate will have to rip Percy out of Tom's cold hands if he ever wants to see him again.

"I was hoping we'd meet under better circumstances Mr. Riddle."

Tom straightens up as Percy fusses in his lap. He quickly moves to close his shirt, his face burning when his companion laughs at his apparent distress.

"Forgive me for that professor Dumbledore."

The older Omega only smiled at Tom. His smiled widened when he saw the little bundle of joy sitting in Tom's lap. Dumbledore came closer, wandless sparks flickering on his fingertips like miniature fireworks. Percy giggled reaching his chubby little hands towards the Omega's own. The professor laughed, patted the baby's head before turning his gaze onto Tom. 

"Thank you so much for being here professor."

Tom's voice was shaky. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He sucks in a sharp breath when his professor wraps his arms around him in a hug. Tom sobs silently. His tears made a wet patch on Dumbledore's robes but he didn't care. Through the events of last night he hadn't gotten to cry, he hadn't gotten to laugh or jump or feel anything other than fear. Tom feels embarrassed, here he is an adult weeping like a newborn pup in the arms of his ex professor. He struggles to catch his breath as he wipes his tears when he pulls away from the hug. Tom lets out a laugh, it almost sounds like he's chocking.

"I don't know what to do," Tom sniffs softly, his fingers absentmindedly running through his pup's hair "I have no one to turn to. No family, no godfather, no job, not even a proper house." He felt like crying again. Godric he's pathetic. 

Dumbledore only stares at him. He strokes Percy's cheek softly, almost like he's lulling he baby to sleep. "I'll help you find a job Tom," he chuckles softly when the pup grabbed onto his finger with a vice like grip. "Do you have anyone to contact?"

Tom racks his brain for someone. It's been far too long since he'd had any other contact with someone who wasn't Nathan. He didn't have that many friends back in Hogwarts and his godfather happened to be a Dark Lord. Tom bit his knuckles. "Bellatrix Black. Is Bellatrix Black still in London?" He turns to Dumbledore, hope in his scarlet orbs.

Dumbledore sighed softly and for a minute Tom's heart stills. "Bellatrix Black is currently serving a sentence in Azakaban for aiding Gellert Grindelwald in his schemes." One of his hands runs over his stomach in a silent whisper. It's a memory Tom has no knowledge of. Based on the hollow look in the professor's eyes, it's not a happy memory. "Have you tried contacting her cousin Sirius?"

Tom blinks softly. He's only met Sirius a couple of times. From the words Bellatrix would say about him, Tom believed he was quite an annoying person. "I doubt Sirius even remembers me. Besides, I don't wish to be a burden."

Dumbledore smiles at his discomfort. "Sirius is a kind person. I'm sure he and his mate would be very pleased to help you." 

Tom only smiles in response. He still would like to avoid interrupting the lives of a mated couple but if he stays here he'll run out of money soon. Besides, from what he can remember from Grimmauld Place, it's hidden and protected. Nathan would never find him, at least not for a while.

"Could we, if it's not to much of a bother, meet them? It's... Been a while." Tom rubs his arm slightly, a habit he's picked up. Percy's snuggled in his lap for a nap and Tom presses a soft kiss to his small hand to distract himself.

Dumbledore smiles. "Of course we can Tom," he pats his shoulder softly. "I'm glad you contacted me."

Tom nods once again and Dumbledore gives him one last hug before he stands up. "We'll come get your stuff afterwards." The older Omega says. Tom smiles and stands as well, shifting Percy in his arms so he could rest his head on his shoulder. 

Together, both men apparate to Grimmauld Place. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tom meets Remus and Sirius and Harry meets an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. There's an extra POV at the end and I want to hear your thoughts on it! 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the love this has gotten. I truly love this story and I have very big plans for it so it really makes my day to see all the kudos and bookmarks and hits. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy :3.

* * *

**Three:**

Tom doesn't know what to expect.

He's currently standing on the front steps of Grimmauld Place with a pup in his arms and his former professor knocking on the door next to him. His heart is pounding so hard, he can hear it in his ears. Percy sniffles in his arms and he tries to shush him back to sleep but the pup decided he's had enough of napping. The pup began to wail uncontrollably. Tom flinched, half expecting one of the unsuspecting muggles in the other apartments to turn to look at them with distaste. Tom was just about to excuse himself when the door opens.

The man standing in the open door was definitely an Alpha. He's tall, slightly muscular but not enough to be overwhelming. His sandy brown hair is slightly disheveled and his hazel eyes look at the pair on his doorstep with mild curiosity. Tom shrinks back under the Alpha's gaze. There's no doubt he's displeased, he has to be. All the Alpha's he's known in his life hate children, especially their cries. Why should this Alpha be any different?

In Tom's arms, Percy continues to wail and squirm uncomfortably. The other man looks between him and the wailing child, a small little twinkle in his hazel eyes. Tom sniffs the air, searching for any sort of threat in the Alpha's scent. He finds nothing, only amusement and curiosity. His head spins with it.

"Remus darling who is it?" A voice from inside calls. The Alpha, Remus, turns to the voice and Tom's eyes follow his own. Exiting a room inside the house is a heavily pregnant Omega. It takes Tom a moment to recognize him. This is Sirius Black. His long black hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail and in his arms he holds a blue haired toddler. Remus frowns and moves to the Omega's side, taking the boy from him and chastising him for picking him up in his state. Tom watches in amusement. 

Sirius catches wind of Percy's pained wailing and he walks over to Tom with a soft smile. He instinctively backs away. The Omega's smile falters slightly, his scent coming off in gentle calming waves.

"It's alright," he says softly "I wont hurt him."

For a moment Tom hesitates. It's not the first time he's been told that. Dumbledore puts a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin. "Sirius means it." The older Omega tells him. "He just wants to look at little Percy."

Sirius smiles at the child this time. "So his name is Percy." He coos, rubbing the pup's cheek softly. "Molly is sure going to love him then." He holds his arms out to Tom, waiting for an approval. Tom finally relents, his eyes never leaving the baby.

Sirius coos at the pup, bouncing him in his arms. Percy quiets down as he takes in the other Omega's scent. He lets out a little giggle when Sirius boops his nose. The display makes Tom smile. He's never truly had the courage to let others hold him, especially not other Alphas. But seeing Sirius murmur softly to his own son makes his heart swell. Sirius knows what he's doing, that's very clear. 

"He's a lovely pup." Sirius says with a smile. Percy seems very interested in the Omega's fingers and he tugs at them softly, trying to get them in his mouth and giggling to himself like the little angel he is. "You must love him very much."

Tom nods. "He's the joy of my life." Sirius' eyes shine and Tom knows he understands. "I'm Tom Riddle. You probably don't remember me."

"I do remember you." Sirius says, stroking Percy's little nose. "You're my cousin's friend." He motions the brown haired Alpha to his side. He's still holding the other boy in his arms. Tom smiles at him. To his surprise the pup smiles back, his blue locks swirl and change until they're the same color as Tom's hair. It makes Tom giggle softly. 

"This is the love of my life, Remus." Sirius motions to the Alpha, nuzzling into his side with a soft smirk. "The little rascal in his arms is Teddy and this little one," he pats his pregnant stomach softly "is undefined until further notice."

Tom greets them all and says his congratulations to the couple. They invite them inside and Remus guides his protesting mate into a sitting chair. Teddy seems very interested on Tom's pup. He sits next to Sirius, watching the baby intently as Remus and Dumbledore make tea.

"You have a lovely house." Tom says and he means it. The inside is homey and warm, despite of the grim atmosphere. Sirius shrugs almost as if he's heard it all before. He absentmindedly strokes his pregnant stomach while Teddy shifts his face into various animals to make Percy laugh. 

"I didn't know you were a metamorphus Sirius." Tom says as he watches Teddy. He looks up at him with a sad smile and Tom's stomach sinks. Has he said something wrong? Already? Thankfully Sirius seems to notice his discomfort and he chuckles softly.

"I'm actually not one." He says. Teddy snuggles close to him and Sirius begins to rub his head softly. "Teddy is Remus' first child. I came later." 

The tone he uses tells Tom he shouldn't push him any further. 

He fiddles with his thumbs. Remus and Dumbledore come back with a teapot and some cups floating behind them. Teddy gets up and Remus hands him a cup which the boy takes to Sirius. Seeing that he can't exactly hold Percy and his cup at the same time, Tom gets up to take him. Sirius only smiles and he summons a small crib from a room upstairs. 

"It used to be Teddy's." He tells Tom as he places his baby in it. "But he doesn't mind sharing with little Percy, right?" Teddy nods and Sirius pinches his nose.

Tom hands Percy a stuffed frog from his diaper bag and moves to sit down again. Teddy sits next to the crib. He seems fascinated by watching Percy crawl around the crib with the frog in his arms. "How old is he?" He asks Tom when Percy puts the frog in his mouth. 

"He's nine months old." Tom says. He laughs when the baby turns to him, recognizing his voice. Teddy laughs as well.

"Teddy love," Sirius says "why don't you go upstairs a little bit and let us talk?" Teddy whines in response but Sirius only ruffles his hair with a smile. The pup huffs and pushes his hands away. He does what Sirius says however. With a final wave to the baby in the crib he goes upstairs. 

All eyes turn to Tom and he begins to panic again. The room is suddenly too dark and cramped, like the one time Nathan locked him in the closet for calling him out on something. Someone speaks. Tom doesn't answer.

"Tom?" There's a hand on his shoulder. Tom looks up. The person who spoke is Remus, Sirius' mate. He rubs Tom shoulder softly, handing him a cup of tea with a soft smile. Tom nurses the cup with shaky fingers. When did he start shaking?

"You don't have to say anything that you don't want Tom." Remus says moving to sit on the chair next to Sirius. "If you'd rather not speak it's alright." 

His voice reminds Tom of a professor, formal yet caring. He feels better listening to him. He takes a shaky breath, coughs into his fist and shakes his head.

"It's alright," he begins "I... feel like I have to tell someone." His eyes flicker to Dumbledore, then to Percy. 

"My... former partner and I have not so officially broken up... Because I ran away." 

No one speaks. In his crib, Percy babbles softly.

"We'd dated for two years. At first he seemed so sweet and kind." Tom snorts. "When we moved in together I realized how stupid I was. First came the insults. At first they seemed normal. Then he started using them instead of my real name. Things like bitch, Omega, whore, idiot." He rubs his arm, catching his breath before continuing. "Then he started beating me." His voice breaks slightly and he winces. He doesn't want to cry.

"He... used various things to do so. His hands, a belt. Sometimes he drew blood. He blamed me for everything, saying that it was my fault he was beating me. He started making me apologize with sex. That's how I got pregnant. We never mated, at least not permanently. He kept pressuring me to do so, locking me up when I refused him. The times I tried to get away to spend a heat he'd find me and beat me black and blue. I thought that when I gave birth to his child he'd stop." Tom rubs his arm softly. His eyes fill with unnecessary tears. "I was wrong. So very wrong. He started to hate the child maybe more than he hated me. There were times I thought-"

A sob escapes him and Sirius immediately gets up to rub his shoulder. Tom sobs softly, covering his mouth to try to muffle the sounds and continue with his story. "There... There was a bathtub where we lived and he... Nathan he tried to..." His gaze settles on Percy. The pup's eyes were set on him, almost as if he's trying to understand why his mother is crying. Many of Tom's nightmares still revert back to that night. The night he woke up to the sound of water splashing and his pup screaming. Tom takes another shaky breath and straightens his back. "It was after that I decided to leave."

"I slipped him a sleeping draught, packed mine and Percy's things and left running. I sent Dumbledore an owl when I reached The Leaky Cauldron and he said I could stay with you two." He lifts his gaze to look at Sirius and Remus. "You don't have to take me in. I know this is a big inconvenience and I-"

Someone began to knock on the door. All eyes turn towards it and Tom's blood turns cold in his veins.

 _'Please not again.'_ He prays silently. ' _Please don't be who I think you are.'_

\---

Harry knocks again, ignoring James' protesting that he go in. "You can't just go into a house uninvited James. It's rude." After a couple of seconds Remus opens the door. He seems a little too surprised to see Harry standing there. It makes him worry. James immediately latches onto Remus' leg with a huge smile.

"Uncle Moony!" The toddler says. "I missed you so much. So did Albus but he's tired so I'll say it for him." Remus rubs the boy's course dark hair with a soft smile. James gives him another smile and runs inside the house before Harry could pull him back.

"He's a lot like you, you know." Remus tells Harry with a chuckle. The other Alpha wants to protest but he knows arguing with Remus gets him nowhere, Sirius told him that, so he just huffs at his pup's behavior.

Remus lets him inside, pinching Albus' cheek when the tired pup says hi. Harry sets the younger on the ground despite Albus demanding to be picked up again. He clings to his father's leg instead so Harry has to drag it along as he walks, cursing under his breath all the while. 

He's surprised to find that Sirius and Remus have company. His former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is sitting next to a large crib Harry recognizes as the one he gave his godson for his presentation party. Sitting in the crib is a small raven-haired baby. James is sitting in front of the crib, watching the baby with interest. He tells Sirius something he can't hear and his godfather gestures to the other person sitting with them.

And Godric is he a _sight_.

He's curled up on his chair, almost as if he's trying to make himself look smaller. The mop of black hair on his head makes his already pale skin look paler. His surprisingly red eyes are teary and bloodshot, almost like he's been crying. Harry feels his inner Alpha growl, like he's offended by the person who made this vision of an Omega cry. Yes, Harry knows he's an Omega. He smells sweet, like chocolate and fresh winter air. 

And he's currently looking at Harry like he's going to march across the room and tear his head clean off.

The pretty Omega starts to hyperventilate and both Sirius and Remus are at his side in an instant, rubbing his back and mumbling soft words to him. Harry stands there, feeling useless as he internally panics at the Omega's outburst. He's heard of Omega's fearing strange Alpha's but the Omega seemed pretty alright with Remus. Both of his children stare at him, asking him the silent question of _'what is going on dad?'_ Harry wishes he knew what to say.

"Tom it's okay," Sirius says softly once the Omega's breathing stills "Harry is my godson. I forgot to mention he was coming over." He gives Harry a look. It reminds him of Ginny when James would run around their house naked. The universally approved look that says _"Please say something you idiot."_

Harry's too busy marveling at the Omega's name. _'Tom,'_ his inner Alpha whispers to himself like a schoolgirl with a crush _'his name is Tom.'_ He feels like his head is going to float off his shoulders, like the first time he got drunk.

Surprisingly, Tom is the first one to speak. "You're Harry Potter."

Oh yeah he forgot about that.

Harry's brain finally connects with his mouth and he lets out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Word travels fast I see." He lets out another uncomfortable laugh and drags himself closer to Tom. He holds out his hand. "I apologize for the earlier scare."

Tom takes his hand and shakes it softly. His teary eyes twinkle like stars. "It's alright. I'm Tom, Tom Riddle." Harry's never heard the name before. He guesses Tom must not be a pureblood, not that there's anything wrong with that. He gives the Omega a smile and lets go of his hand.

Tom's ruby eyes drift down towards Harry's leg, one dark eyebrow raised in confused amusement. Albus is still clinging to Harry's leg like a koala but he's looking at Tom with as much curiosity a three year old can muster. Harry clears his throat and motions James over. His older son looks between him and Tom, a frown settling on his face. Harry doesn't know what that means.

"These um, these are my sons." Harry says putting both boys in front of Tom. Albus is still staring at him, specifically at his eyes, like he's never seen a more striking color. James is still frowning and he avoids Tom's gaze. "The older one is James and his little brother is Albus." Tom smiles at both of them. It's a charming motherly smile. It makes Harry's chest hurt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Tom tells them. Albus smiles back at him, a pretty blush on his cheeks. James doesn't smile. Harry wants to tug at his ear so he can say something to the pretty Omega in front of them.

"You have very pretty eyes." Albus says. Harry wants the earth to swallow him whole.

To his surprise, Tom laughs. Merlin he's got the most beautiful laugh. He says thank you to the pup and gets up. He walks over to the crib and bends over to grabs the baby inside. The pup giggles in Tom's arms and the Omega presses a soft kiss on the little one's nose.

Harry's heart flattens. He didn't expect Tom to be mated.

"This is my son." Tom says once he sits down again with the baby in his arms. "His name is Perseus, but I call him Percy." Baby Percy fusses in Tom's lap and the Omega sets his tiny socked feet on the ground, holding onto his chubby hands so he doesn't fall over. Albus moves closer to the baby. He sits in front of him and the pup moves to grasp at his face. Tom sets the baby on the ground and to Harry's surprise he begins to crawl over to Albus. His son giggles when the baby plops down in front of him. He holds the pup gently, letting Percy touch his face.

"He likes me!" Albus says giggling. He hold the baby in his lap and Percy giggles in response. "He looks a lot like you Tom." 

Harry's just about to tell his son to call him "Mr. Riddle" when Tom lets out another twinkling laugh. "He does, doesn't he? You look a lot like your father as well Albus." Albus' eyes twinkle like a child who's discovered a secret present under a Christmas tree.

"You think so?" Tom nods at him. Albus turns back to Percy and he frowns softly. "He doesn't have your pretty eyes tho. I like your eyes a lot better than your mate's."

Tom freezes in his spot. Harry catches the smallest whiff of fear in his scent.

"I don't have a mate." Tom tells Albus like nothing has happened. Albus' smile returns. Harry doesn't like that smile.

"Really! My daddy doesn't have a mate either! We have a mummy but daddy says they're not really mates because they never-"

"Albus Serverus," Harry interrupts loudly "why don't you and your brother go play upstairs with Teddy and let the adults talk alright?" James instantly leaves but Albus frowns and hugs baby Percy tighter.

"But I wanna stay with Tom and Percy." The pup complains, his bottom lip starting to quiver. He desperately hopes he doesn't have a meltdown right in the middle of his godfather's sitting room, specially in front of an Omega like Tom. He's just about to order the pup to leave when Tom speaks up.

"It's okay Albus. Just go upstairs and play with Teddy for a while. I promise Percy and I will be down here." Albus beams at him. He only ever does that with Ginny. 

"You promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart." Tom makes an "X" over his heart and Albus copies him with a smile. He sets Percy down and the pup crawls back to his mother. With one last smile at Tom he disappears up the stairs. 

Once he's sure his pup is gone Harry stutters out a long apology to Tom to which the Omega only laughs to. "I'm sorry you and your wife split." Tom says to him. "I read The Prophet's version but never really believed it for myself."

Harry frowns at the memory. Damn reporters interfering with his life. "Thank you for that." Harry says. He feels uncomfortable without his usual firewhisky flask. He left it at home so Ginny wouldn't yell at him. He wonders if Tom can smell that he's a drunk. If so, he's grateful he hasn't said anything. 

Tom gives him another sweet smile. Harry's insides turn to puddy.

 _'This is bad,'_ his brain tells him _'you just got divorced two years ago and you're already falling.'_

Harry's head provides him with a pretty vision of Tom waving at him from the bottom of a cliff, his pretty eyes twinkling and smile bright.

He wonders if jumping would hurt him at all.

\---

From the top of the stairs, Albus Potter listens closely as he hears his father and the pretty Omega laugh together. Tom has the prettiest eyes, and the prettiest smile too. He's like Scorpius, only a little prettier. Albus wonders if Tom and his father like each other.

James scoffs at him from inside Teddy's bedroom. "Dad says you shouldn't listen to grownup talks." He tells his brother. Albus doesn't seem to hear him.

"You were so rude to Tom earlier." Albus tells him, his little heart skipping when he hears Tom laugh at something Uncle Padfoot said. "I hope daddy grounds you for that."

James lets out a sigh. "I don't like the way dad looks at him." Both Teddy and Albus turn towards him, curiosity shinning in their eyes. James frowns at them. "He used to look at mum like that."

"I think Tom is nice." Teddy says grabbing some of his toys. "His baby's very cute."

James snorts but doesn't say anything else.

Albus' gaze turns back downstairs. He thinks of his brothers words _"He used to look at mum like that."_ He wonders if Tom wants more kids. Maybe two more. Or one, Tom doesn't have to be James' mummy if he doesn't want to. He wonders if Tom likes to tell stories like his father. His voice is perfect for storytelling. His mum doesn't tell him stories. Nanna and Uncle Padfoot do.

He wonders what it would be like if Tom would hold him like he holds Percy. 

_'It doesn't sound so bad,'_ he thinks _'Tom would be a perfect mummy.'_

Maybe Tom could make his daddy smile again. He's already made him smile and laugh again. The only times he's laughed like that are when he starts drinking that funny smelling liquid from a glass bottle and even then he cries to himself afterwards. Maybe Tom wouldn't mind holding back his daddy's hair when he hugs the loo afterwards. Maybe he'll make him coffee and give him a hug in the morning and make Albus pancakes and toast for breakfast. Not James tho. James doesn't like Tom so he doesn't get breakfast.

Maybe Tom could call him little phoenix too just like his daddy.

"Albus come on lets play!" James tells him. Albus moves away from the stairs, not before hearing his daddy laugh again, Tom's twinkling laugh following in suit.

Albus smiles and sits next to Teddy on his bed.


End file.
